LOST : The Promise, Stars, and Hope
by Nimo Da
Summary: Sebuah perjalanan dua pemuda yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan, harapan, dan janji yang belum terlaksana. Warning inside! [Sulay]
1. Bad Idea

.

 **LOST : The Promise, Stars, and Hope**

.

Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing

Adventure, humor, romance, friendship

Warning: BL, typos!, don't like don't read, EYD errors.

.

 **[Bad Idea]**

.

"YIXING!" teriak Joonmyeon dari bawah jendela kamar Yixing yang berada di lantai dua. Ia membawa sebuah tas ransel besar berwarna abu-abu.

"Berhentilah berteriak, Joonmyeon," balas Yixing dari dalam kamar. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menjulurkan setengah badannya ke luar jendela. Sebuah sikat gigi berada dipegangannya dengan noda pasta gigi di sudut bibirnya.

"Ini jam 5 pagi, Yixing," ucap Joonmyeon dengan sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Yixing terlihat tidak tertarik. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Ya aku tahu sekarang jam 5 pagi, Joonmyeon." Yixing menghela napas panjang. "Dan dapatkah kau jelaskan kenapa kau berada di depan rumahku, berteriak seperti orang gila, pada jam 5 pagi?"

"Kita akan berpetualang!" seru Joonmyeon antusias.

Yixing menepuk dahinya dengan dramatis.

"Sayangnya petualanganmu itu harus menunggu hingga sekolah selesai, Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing ketus.

"Ayolah Yixing. Ini pasti seru. Lagipula aku kan sudah minta maaf soal kejadian air mancur di taman itu," bujuk Joonmyeon.

Yixing menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yang salah, tapi tidak sepenuhnya."

"Huh?"

"Okay. Aku yang salah. Aku, Kim Joonmyeon, mengaku sepenuhnya bersalah," ujar Joonmyeon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah.

"Bagus. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan ikut dalam petualangan gilamu itu," tekan Yixing sekali lagi.

"Well." Joonmyeon menggosok kedua tangannya gugup. "Aku secara _tidak sadar_ menelepon Mr. Oh dan mengatakan jika kita berdua kena cacar batu dan tidak dapat mengikuti kegiatan sekolah."

"Apa?"

"Tenanglah, sekarang sedang musimnya sakit cacar," ucap Joonmyeon. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke semak bunga di bawah jendela ruang keluarga di lantai satu.

"Apa kau gila?" ucap Yixing yang mulai marah.

"Ayolah," bujuk Joonmyeon.

Yixing mengusap pangkal hidungnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan kelakuan tetanggannya yang selalu di luar dugaan.

"Hari ini aku ada⸻"

"Tidak, Yixing. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Dan sekarang kau bilang jika aku berbohong?"

"Bibir atasmu berkedut."

"Huh?"

"Bibir atasmu berkedut saat kau berbohong, Yixing."

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon untuk beberapa saat, kemudian ia mengangguk dan menggosok belakang lehernya. "Ya kau benar. Aku berbohong."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku," ucap Joonmyeon. Ia menggoyangkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

Yixing kembali menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat ingin terus menolak namun sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengan Joonmyeon. Ini jam 5 pagi.

"Baiklah."

"Apa? Oh, ya. Ya. Itu bagus. Aku akan membantumu berkemas," ucap Joonmyeon yang terkejut mendengar Yixing menyerah. Ia mengira Yixing akan kembali beradu argument dengannya. Tapi tentu saja, ini adalah kesempatan yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyesali ini," ujar Yixing seraya kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aku akan ke atas ya!" seru Joonmyeon. Ia berjinjit untuk mengambil kunci cadangan rumah Mr. Zhang yang berada di atas pot gantung di depan pintu depan.

"Ya ya ya ya ya!" sahut Yixing.

Joonmyeon baru saja akan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya saat Yixing kembali berseru padanya.

"Kau seharusnya mencari izin yang lebih baik. Cacar batu. Apa-apaan itu, Joonmyeon?!"

 **ϾЯRϿ**

"Jadi. Bisa kau ulangi rencanamu tadi, Kim Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing. Sebuah ransel merah yang sama besarnya dengan Joonmyeon berada di punggungnya.

"Kita pergi berkemah di hutan?"

Yixing menghentikann kunyahan roti isinya dan menatap lelah Joonmyeon. "Dan kenapa kita harus berkemah di pertengahan bulan Oktober?"

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya cepat. "Entahlah. Karena aku bosan mungkin?"

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik kerah belakang baju Joonmyeon agar pemuda itu berhenti berjalan.

"Tunggu," ucap Yixing tegas. Ia memegang kedua pundak Joonmyeon untuk mencegahkan kabur. "Dimana kita akan berkemah, Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Joonmyeon."

"Ongian."

Dahi Yixing mulai berkedut pusing. "Apa?"

"Songnisan," jawab Joonmyeon dengan suara yang kecil.

Hening. Yixing menjilat bibir atasnya dan menepuk pundak Joonmyeon pelan.

"Aku pulang," ucapnya cepat. Ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon. Namun kali ini giliran Joonmyeon yang menarik ujung ransel Yixing dan hampiir membuat pemuda berlesung pipit itu jatuh terjengkang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh mundur sekarang. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana ini jauh-jauh hari. Tapi karena aku terlalu tidak sabar menunggu bulan Juli, maka aku memutuskan untuk memajukan rencanaku," terang Joonmyeon dengan cepat. Ia memegang erat ujung tali ransel Yixing erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya.

Wajah Yixing terlihat kesal, ia menyobek sedikit rotinya kemudian melemparkannya ke Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon berseru seraya menghindari lemparan roti Yixing. Ia telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk melaksanakan rencana ini tidak peduli rintangan apa yang menghadangnya.

"Lepaskan ranselku, pendek," ujar Yixing. Ia terus melemparkan sobekan roti kepada Joonmyeon.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi!" seru Joonmyeon.

Dengan rasa kesal yang telah memuncak, Yixing menyikut tubuh Joonmyeon untuk menjauhinya, sementara Joonmyeon telah berhasil memegang lengan Yixing dan mencengkramnya erat. Kedua pemuda itu terus bergelut.

"Hei Joonmyeon, sudah lepas," ucap Yixing. Ia menyikut dan menepuk badan Joonmyeon seraya melirik ke para pejalan kaki yang melirik mereka dengan penuh tanya.

Tidak kunjung dilepas, Yixing mengeratkan jaket cokelatnya dan mulai berjalan dengan Joonmyeon yang masih bergelayut di lengannya.

"Lepas, cebol!" perintah Yixing sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya yang digelayuti Joonmyeon.

"Tidak!" rajuk Joonmyeon. "Aku akan terus seperti ini hingga kita tiba di Songnisan."

"Yah, memangnya kau ini apa, monyet?" tanya Yixing kesal. Ia mendorong wajah Joonmyeon agar menjauhi lengannya.

"Hei, itu kejam."

Dengan helaan napas panjang Yixing mengusap wajahnya lelah dan berkata, "baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu ke rencana nerakamu itu."

Mata Joonmyeon berbinar⸻Yixing tidak tahu jika mata manusia bisa berbinar seperti itu. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan lengan Yixing.

"Tenang saja. Ini akan menjadi rencana yang sangat keren dan menyenangkan!" seru Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon kembali berjalan dengan riang, syal birunya melambai diterpa angina musim gugur. Sementara Yixing hanya bisa mencibir dan berdoa agar apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon benar-benar terjadi.

 **ϾЯRϿ**

Suasana di terminal bus Dong Seoul seperti biasanya terlihat ramai. Orang-orang lalu lalang dengan koper dan tas-tas besar. Bus-bus ekspress besar masuk dan keluar terminal sesuai dengan jadwal, menyebabkan beberapa penumpang terlihat berlari mengejar bus yang akan mengantar mereka ketujuan.

Begitupula dengan dua sosok pemuda dengan dua ransel besar di punggung mereka. Keduanya berlari cepat dengan sesekali saling memukul kepala atau pundak.

"Kau yakin kita tidak salah masuk terminal bukan, Joonmyeon?" tanya Yixing bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Joonmyeon yang terengah harus berhenti berlari sebelum menjawab, "tentu saja tidak. Jelas-jelas ini tempatnya."

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Songnisan National Park. Beberapa bunyi klaskson terdengar nyaring di udara dan beberapa orang mencaci Joonmyeon karena menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Hei, ini jalan umum!" teriak Joonmyeon setengah terengah pada orang yang hampir menabraknya.

Sebuah bus ekspress yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka terlihat tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan terminal. Yixing menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat tujuan bus tersebut.

Yixing membulatkan matanya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Joonmyeon keras. "Yah, yah, yah. Itu busnya, Joonmyeon. Cepat cepat!"

Dengan cepat Yixing menyambar tangan Joonmyeon dan menarik Joonmyeon yang masih mengatur napasnya untuk segera berlari mengejar bus. Keduanya terpogoh-pogoh menuju bus dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai mengisyaratkan sang pengemudi bus untuk menunggu mereka.

Setelah beberapa kali hampir menambrak seorang ibu, tersandung koper, dan hampir tertabrak bus, akhirnya keduanya berhasil sampai di dalam bus dengan selamat. Mereka menuju bagian belakang bus untuk duduk di tiga bangku terakhir yang masih kosong.

Yixing menaruh ranselnya di atas tempat penyimpanan barang yang terletak di atas deretan kursi, sementara Joonmyeon langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya ke tempat duduk dengan helaan napas terpanjang yang pernah didengar Yixing.

"Hei, bawa ke sini ranselmu, biar aku yang taruh," tawar Yixing sedikit banyak kasihan melihat teman sekelas sekaligus tetangganya itu.

Namun Joonmyeon menggeleng dan bangun dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri di samping Yixing. Kedua pundak mereka saling bertemu. Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bangunkan aku saat kita sudah sampai. Aku benar-benar mengantuk," ucap Joonmyeon seraya menaruh ransel besarnya di dalam tempat penyimpanan. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Yixing menggumamkan sesuatu dan ikut duduk di samping Joonmyeon. Ponsel Yixing bergetar pelan di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan mengecek sebuah pesan masuk. Sesekali mata Yixing melirik sosok Joonmyeon yang sudah tertidur dengan kepala menyandar pada jendela di sampingnya. Beberapa helai rambut pemuda itu tersapu akkibat hembusan angin dari _air conditioner._

Perjalanan menuju Songnisan memakan waktu kurang lebih tiga jam. Dan selama tiga jam tersebut Yixing merasakan dirinya keluar masuk dunia mimpi. Kesadaran terasa berada di ambang antara alam bawah sadar dan alam nyata. Beberapa kali ia melihat rambut hitam Joonmyeon bersandar di pundaknya. Ia tidak yakin apakah kejadian itu mimpi atau benar-benar terjadi. Hanya saja rasa berat di pundaknya dan rambut yang menggelitik kulit pipinya terasa begitu nyata.

Ini merupakan ide yang benar-benar buruk.

 **ϾЯRϿ**

" _Yixing, lihat!" teriak seorang anak lelaki kecil seraya menunjuk pada hamparan bintang di langit._

" _Bintang-bintang itu terlihat seperti sebuah boneka beruang!" seru anak itu lagi. Jari telunjuk kecilnya masih terus menunjuk ke atas langit, ke sebuah kumpulan bintang di sebelah timur langit._

 _Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bintang yang ditunjuk anak itu. Namun yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah bintang-bintang yang berkelip, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membentuk pola bonek beruang._

 _Wajah Yixing mengerut. "Tidak. Aku tidak melihat apapun," ucapnya pada anak itu._

" _Tapi itu ada di sana!" seru anak itu masih kukuh dengan pernyataannya._

" _Iya. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya," sahut Yixing tidak mau kalah._

 _Kini giliran wajah anak lelaki itu yang mengerut. Bibir kecilnya turun ke bawah dengan mata yang terlihat sedih._

" _Ta-tapi itu ada di situ⸻_ ukh. _Huaaaah!"_

 _Yixing terlonjak kaget saat melihat anak itu menangis. Ia terlihat panik. Tangan kecil Yixing mengelus rambut anak itu._

" _Shh…sudahlah. Aku percaya padamu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melihatnya," ucap Yixing berusaha menenangkan anak laki-laki itu._

" _Tapi aku ingin memperlihatkannya padamu," ucap anak tersebut di sela isak tangisnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung baju yang dikenakan Yixing._

" _Baiklah. Bagaimana jika sekarang kau berhenti menangis dan kembali memperlihatkannya padaku. Dan jika aku tetap tidak bisa melihatnya kita bisa kembali lagi ke sini nanti."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menatap Yixing dengan mata yang membesar. Ia menggosok hidungnya dengan lengan bajunya yang telah kotor oleh tanah. Tangisnya berhenti dan hanya menyisakan segukan kecil di antara napasnya._

" _Benarkah?" tanya anak itu._

 _Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya._

" _Aku berjanji," ucap Yixing._

 _Anak itu tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Yixing._

" _Janji!"_

 **ϾЯRϿ**

.

.

To be continue

.

.

 **A/N:** Holaaaaaaaah! Sudah berapa tahun sejak saya update? /digetok. Ini fanfic pertama di awal tahun dan pertama setelah hiatus panjang. Maaf karena belum bisa update fanfic WIP lainnya (bakal dilanjut tapi nggak dalam waktu dekat ini /digetoklagi). Kali ini saya lagi coba ubah karakter Suho dan Lay, mudah-mudahan suka.

Chapter 2 liris tanggal 15 Januari nanti. Ditunggu yah! (seharusnya postingnya tunggu tamat but whatever)

 **Review, like, and follow if you want ^^**


	2. Songnisan Park

.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Joonmyeon. Dia mengguncang kakinya pelan, terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk turun dari bus.

Yixing menatap datar Joonmyeon. "Yah, sekali lagi kau bertanya kapan kita sampai, akan kupukul kau," ancam Yixing dengan tangan terkepal yang ditunjukkan di depan wajah Joonmyeon.

Wajah Joonmyeon berubah masam. Dia menatap ke luar jendela dan kembali menatap Yixing. "Apa kau tidak punya cemilan, Yixing?" tanyanya seraya menggaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak," jawab Yixing cepat. Fokusnya kini tertuju pada ponselnya.

Bibir Joonmyeon semakin menekuk ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa camilan, seharusnya kau bawa," rajuk Joonmyeon.

"Aish!" bentak Yixing yang mulai tidak sabar dengan perilaku Joonmyeon yang seperti cacing kepanasan. "Yang mengemasi barangku itu kau, jadi salahkan dirimu sendiri bodoh!"

Joonmyeon terdiam. Dia melirik Yixing yang kini menggerakkan ibu jarinya di layar posel miliknya. Lalu dengan cepat Joonmyeon menyambar ponsel itu dan membalikkan badannya hingga punggungnya bertatapan dengan Yixing.

"Yah, yah! Apa-apaan kau ini, Joonmyeon!" seru Yixing. Kesabarannya sudah habis, dan perilaku kekanakan Joonmyeon membuatnya sakit kepala.

Joonmyeon tampak tidak peduli, ia sibuk melihat isi ponsel Yixing. "Ah, ternyata kau juga suka band ini," gumamnya.

Dahi Yixing berkedut emosi. Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Yixing dan mengeratkannya hingga kepala Joonmyeon berada di depan dadanya.

"Yah, Yixing.. aku tidak dapat bernapas," seruan Joonmyeon menghilang di ujung kalimat. Dia menepuk-nepuk lengan Yixing pelan.

"Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu itu. Penumpang yang lain terganggu, kau tahu," ujar Yixing masih belum berniat melepas lengannya.

Tubuh Joonmyeon menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia membuat suara batuk dan kembali memukul lengan Yixing.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Yixing. "Kembalikan ponselku atau kita akan terus seperti ini hingga tiba di Songnisan."

"Argh, baiklah. Ini ponselmu," ucap Joonmyeon menyerah. Dia memberikan ponsel Yixing kembali kepada pemiliknya. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Bukannya melepaskan Joonmyeon, Yixing justru memegang dagu Joonmyeon dan menariknya agar wajah Joonmyeon menghadap ke arahnya. "Tidak."

"Apanya yang tidak, cepat lepas," pinta Joonmyeon.

Yixing terkekeh dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai di Songnisan, jadi bertahanlah dan tetaplah berada di pelukanku," ucap Yixing dengan mata yang berkilat jahil.

Wajah Joonmyeon memucat. Dia kembali memukul lengan Joonmyeon, kali ini lebih kencang.

"YAH!"

* * *

.

 **LOST : The Promise, Stars, and Hope**

.

Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing

Adventure, humor, romance, friendship

Warning: BL, typos!, don't like don't read, EYD errors.

.

* * *

 **[Songnisan Park]**

* * *

.

"Berhentilah merajuk, Joonmyeon," ucap Yixing. Dia mencoba merasa bersalah namun senyum terus terkembang di wajahnya.

"Leherku sakit, bodoh," ketus Joonmyeon.

Ucapan Joonmyeon tersebut semakin membuat Yixing tersenyum lebar. Dia terkekeh pelan dan menepuk punggung Joonmyeon keras.

"Ayo cepat, kita harus segera pergi sebelum hari semakin siang," ucap Yixing mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan menuntunnya keluar dari Terminal Ekspress Daejeon Dongbu.

Wajah Joonmyeon masih berkerut masam, namun ia menurut dan mengikuti langkah Yixing keluar terminal. Keduanya keluar dari gedung namun mendapati bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui jalan menuju terminal bus menuju Songnisan National Park.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jalan, Myeon-bbo," gerutu Yixing dengan mata yang berfokus pada peta lokasi yang berada di depan gedung.

"Huh? Myeon-bbo?"

Yixing menoleh menatap Joonmyeon dan menyeringai. "Joonmyeon _pabbo_ ," jelasnya.

Joonmyeon memutar matanya jengah. Dia menghentakan kakinya keras ke tanah dan berkata, "Aku akan membalasmu, Yixing. Tunggu dan lihatnya," ancam Joonmyeon.

Yixing terkekeh dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada peta. Dia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada ancaman kosong Joonmyeon.

Terlalu fokus mencari jalan di peta, Yixing tidak menyadari jika Joonmyeon telah menghilang dari sampingnya. Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling namun tidak menemukan sosok Joonmyeon.

"Hei, Joonmyeon, dimana kau?!" teriak Yixing. Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat ke jalan di depannya, namun tetap tidak mendapati sosok pendek Joonmyeon.

"Aku di sini, Xing-bbo," ucap sebuah suara mengagetkan Yixing. Pemuda berlesung pipit itu berputar dan mendapati Joonmyeon berdiri dengan dua buah lobak di tangannya.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon tajam dan bertanya, "Dari mana saja kau?"

Joonmyeon _nyengir._ Dia menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah dengan ladang sayur yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung. "Aku bertanya pada _ahjussi_ di sana dan dia memberiku ini," jawab Joonmyeon.

Yixing menghela napas dan menjitak kepala Joonmyeon pelan. "Bodoh, jangan berkeliaran seenaknya. Jika kau hilang nanti aku yang repot."

Joonmyeon mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Yixing. "Tadi kan kau yang bilang kalau aku harus tahu jalan, ya aku tanya saja ke _ahjussi_ itu," ucap Joonmyeon membela diri.

Yixing mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Bukan itu maksud–ah,sudahlah. Sekarang kita harus ke mana?"

"Katanya kita belok ke kiri lalu menyebrang, setelah itu belok kiri lagi dan ikuti jalan," jawab Joonmyeon. Dia menaruh kedua lobaknya di dalam kantung ransel dan mulai berjalan dengan Yixing yang mengekor.

"Oh iya, Joonmyeon," panggil Yixing.

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau. Tidak. Kreatif."

ϾЯRϿ

Setelah tujuh menit dan hampir tersesat, Joonmyeon dan Yixing akhirnya berhasil menemukan terminal bus. Keduanya membeli tiket dan pergi untuk menunggu bus. Beruntung bus menuju Songnisan masih berada di dalam terminal, jika tidak mereka harus menunggu sekitar 40 sampai 60 menit lagi.

Setelah keduanya duduk dan menaruh ransel, bus mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan terminal. Joonmyeon kembali duduk di samping jendela dan Yixing kembali mengalah dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi kata _noona_ di loket berapa menit kita sampai di Songnisan?" tanya Joonmyeon yang mulai sibuk membuka sebuah brosur perjalan wisata yang berada di Chungcheongbuk-do.

"Hmm…sekitar 90 menit," jawab Yixing. Pemuda itu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Joonmyeon melirik Yixing dan berdengus.

"Siapa yang dari tadi kau hubungi, sepertinya penting sekali," ujar Joonmyeon dengan nada ketus.

Yixing mengambil sebuah permen gagang, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, dan menoleh ke Joonmyeon. Dia mengangkat bahunya kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya pada Joonmyeon.

"Minjung?" tanya Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya.

Yixing mengangguk dan kembali mengetik pesan. "Dia bertanya kenapa aku tidak masuk sekolah, kemudian saat aku bilang aku sedang menuju Songnisan dia langsung mengirim banyak pesan padaku."

Dahi Joonmyeon mengerut. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada brosur di tangannya dan berusaha untuk menghiraukan Yixing. Beberapa saat berlalu dalam hening hingga tawa Yixing membuat kerutan di dahi Joonmyeon semakin dalam.

"Yah!" Joonmyeon menyambar ponsel Yixing dan memasukkannya dalam saku jaketnya. "Tidak boleh ada ponsel dalam perjalanan kita," tegas Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendengus dan membelalakan matanya pada Joonmyeon. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu saat kita akan berangkat. Kalau aku tahu ada peraturan seperti itu, aku tidak akan ikut," sungut Yixing.

"Aku tidak bilang karena kukira kau tidak akan menempelkan wajahmu ke layar ponsel seperti tadi," ucap Joonmyeon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada brosur.

"Aish, itu tidak masuk akal, aku tidak menempelkan wajahku ke layar ponsel," bantah Yixing.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan," balas Joonmyeon acuh tak acuh.

Yixing menggeram dan menepuk dada Joonmyeon dengan punggung tangannya. "Sudah cepat kembalikan ponselku."

"Tidak," tolak Joonmyeon mentah-mentah.

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon tajam. "Bilang saja kau cemburu karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengirim pesan padamu," tebak Yixing.

Wajah Joonmyeon memerah mendengar perkataan Yixing, namun pemuda itu tetap diam dan memilih untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada brosur di tangannya. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Yixing yang mulai bosan memainkan permen yang ada di mulutnya. Dia mengeluarkan permen itu perlahan hingga terdengar bunyi 'POP', kemudian memasukkannya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu berulang-ulang.

Joonmyeon yang terganggu dengan ulah Yixing menoleh untuk berteriak pada pemuda pelupa itu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Yixing langsung memasukkan sebuah permen gagang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Buatmu saja, aku sudah bosan," ucap Yixing yang kembali menatap ke depan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Joonmyeon tergagap. Dia mengeluarkan permen dari mulutnya. Kemudian dengan raut wajah heran dia menatap permen gagang itu dan Yixing bergantian.

"Kau memberikan permen yang baru saja kau hisap kepadaku. Tepat ke dalam mulutku," ucap Joonmyeon.

Yixing kembali menoleh dan mengangguk. "Iya, ada masalah?"

Joonmyeon mengernyit dan melempar permen itu ke dahi Yixing.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Yixing kaget. Dia mengusap dahinya yang terkena lemparan permen gagang yang keras.

"Kau jorok sekali, Yixing," ucap Joonmyeon memasang wajah jijik.

Yixing memutar bola matanya. "Kita itu sudah pernah berbagi makanan dan minuman, tidur bersama, dan mandi bersama. Untuk apa kau mengamuk hanya untuk hal sekecil itu."

Wajah Joonmyeon merona. Dua orang gadis yang duduk di bangku di samping mereka terang-terangan melihat pertengkaran kedua pemuda itu. Salah satu gadis menunjuk pada Yixing dan membisikkan sesuatu pada temannya.

Joonmyeon semakin memerah malu.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak tidak, Yixing. Terakhir kita mandi bersama itu saat kita masih kecil," bisik Joonmyeon yang masih menahan malu.

"Heh, tapi memang itu kenyataannya," ucap Yixing. Dia terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Jangan bilang kau malu."

"Hentikan atau aku pukul kau."

"Kau tidak akan berani memukulku," ucap Yixing. "Kau itukan penakut, dan aku harus memelukmu erat hingga kau menjadi berani."

"Yah, hentikan!"

Joonmyeon membekap mulut Yixing untuk menghentikan perkataannya yang semakin membuat Joonmyeon malu. Namun pemuda berlesung pipit itu menjilat telapak tangan Joonmyeon hingga Joonmyeon memekik dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Jorok, Yixing," ucap Joonmyeon seraya menatap temannya itu garang.

Yixing tidak mengacuhkan tatapan Joonmyeon dan tertawa terbahak.

"Oh, apakah tanganmu harus kucium agar kau tidak merasa jorok lagi, _honey_?"

"Yixing!"

Dan tawa Yixing semakin keras memenuhi bus yang masih melaju menuju Songnisan.

ϾЯRϿ

Setelah 90 menit perjalanan, yang bagi Joonmyeon serasa bagaikan neraka, akhirnya bus berhenti di depan pusat turis Songni-dong yang terletak di depan pintu masuk taman. Joonmyeon yang masih kesal dengan ulah Yixing bergegas keluar dari bus. Tidak lama berselang, Yixing keluar dari bus dengan wajah yang _sumringah_. Dia berjalan menuju Joonmyeon dan menunjuk restoran yang berbaris memenuhi jalan utama menuju taman.

"Ayo kita makan _bibimbap_ ," usul Yixing seraya berjalan untuk mencari restoran yang menyajikan menu nasi campur itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin makan sup," ucap Joonmyeon melangkah mengikuti Yixing dengan langkah yang terseret.

Yixing menoleh dan berkata, "Kita cari restoran yang menyediakan sup dan _bibimbap_."

Joonmyeon tidak membalas perkataan Yixing dan hanya mengikuti ke mana pemuda itu membawa mereka pergi.

"Itu, di sana." Tunjuk Yixing saat melihat sebuah restoran minimalis dengan dekorasi yang sederhana.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah lebar-lebar menuju restoran dan masuk ke dalam. Restoran tersebut di penuhi dengan kursi dan meja yang terbuat dari kayu dan di cat menyerupai warna aslinya. Restoran itu cukup ramai, namun keduanya masih dapat menemukan beberapa tempat duduk yang kosong. Yixing dan Joonmyeon duduk di kursi di samping sebuah jendela besar yang langsung menatap barisan pohon bunga azalea.

Tidak perlu waktu lama hingga seorang pelayan restoran dengan gaun bermotif bunga mendatangi meja mereka. Tanpa ragu Yixing menyebutkan menu yang mereka pesan, dua porsi _bibimbap_ dan satu porsi _galbitang_ , sup daging sapi pedas, dengan dua buah soda dan sebotol air mineral sebagai minumannya.

"Kau yakin mau memakan dua porsi _bibimbap_?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Yixing tersenyum. "Siapa yang bilang kalau aku akan memakan keduanya?"

"Lalu siapa yang akan memakannya?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan alis yang terangkat naik.

Yixing mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menekannya pada dada Joonmyeon. "Kau yang akan memakannya, Kim Joonmyeon," jawab Yixing.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin sup," balas Joonmyeon.

"Kau bisa memakan sup dan juga _bibimbap,_ bukan?"

"Ya tapi aku–"

"Shh," potong Yixing. "Kita bisa memakan sup itu berdua."

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Terserah kau sajalah," ucapnya menyerah.

Tidak lama setelah percakapan keduanya dua orang pelayan datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka. Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang kelaparan langsung mengambil sumpit dan memakan bagian masing-masing.

"Setelah ini kita harus mencari supermarket dan membeli bahan-bahan makanan," ucap Yixing di sela suapannya.

"Kenapa kita harus ke supermarket?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan fokus yang masih tertuju pada makanannya.

"Aish!" Yixing memukul kepala Joonmyeon pelan dengan sumpit miliknya.

"Aw, kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Joonmyeon mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Yixing.

"Karena kau itu bodoh dan serampangan," jawab Yixing dengan wajah kesal. "Dan karena kau sama sekali tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun untuk berkemah."

Terlihat tidak peduli, Joonmyeon hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Dia mengambil sebuah daging dari dalam sup namun tertahan oleh sepasang sumpit yang menahan pergerakan sumpitnya.

Joonmyeon menatap Yixing datar dan mendengus. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Lain kali kau mengajakku untuk pergi, aku tidak akan ikut."

Joonmyeon tahu jika ucapan Yixing hanyalah sebuah ucapan belaka, karena bagaimanapun pemuda itu akan menuruti semua permintaannya. Namun Joonmyeon memilih untuk diam dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, cepat habiskan makanmu."

ϾЯRϿ

Sepertinya pertengkaran antara Yixing dan Joonmyeon masih jauh dari kata berakhir. Karena setelah mereka selesai makan dan pergi menuju sebuah supermarket kecil mereka kembali bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil. Dan masalah kecil itu tidak lain adalah makanan apa yang harus mereka bawa.

"Kita harus membeli mie cup, Yixing. Mie cup!" seru Joonmyeon seraya melambai-lambaikan sebuah mie cup di depan wajah Yixing.

"Ya ampun, Joonmyeon. Sudah berapa kali kubilang jika mie cup itu merepotkan. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di atas gunung sana," ucap Yixing sambil terus menaruh banyak mie instan ke dalam keranjang belanja mereka. "Jadi, mie instan."

"Tapi kita harus memasak mie instan dan menaruhnya di piring atau mangkok," ujar Joonmyeon tidak setuju.

"Tapi sampah mie cup itu merepotkan dan rasanya tidak enak. Kau tidak akan kenyang dengan sebuah mie cup, Joonmyeon," balas Yixing yang masih teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi kita tidak membawa alat apapun untuk memasak."

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik untuk menghadapi Joonmyeon. "Tidak sepertimu, Joonmyeon. Aku mempersiapkan alat masak dan alat makan untuk kita."

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah, kau menang," ucap Joonmyeon dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat sedih. Dia mengembalikan mie cup yang dipegangnya ke dalam rak dan melangkah menjauh untuk mengambil beberapa botol air mineral.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mengambil barang yang mereka butuhkan, akhirnya keduanya menuju kasir dan membayar barang belanjaan mereka. Joonmyeon sibuk memasukkan botol air mineral ke dalam ranselnya saat matanya menangkap beberapa buah mie cup di dalam kantung belanja milik mereka.

Belum sempat Joonmyeon mengucapkan apapun, Yixing telah lebih dulu berkata, "Jika kau ingin mie cup, maka kau boleh membelinya beberapa. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku juga akan memakannya."

Joonmyeon terkekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak Yixing pelan. Yixing memutar bola matanya. Keduanya melangkah menuju pintu masuk gunung.

ϾЯRϿ

Setelah keduanya membeli tiket, mereka masuk ke dalam melalui kuil Beopjusa. Setibanya di dalam kuil mereka di sambut oleh _palsangjeon_ , barisan pavilion yang terbuat dari kayu, dan guguran daun yang membuat pemandangan semakin indah. Para turis memadati kuil untuk berfoto atau sekedar untuk berkunjung.

Tanah perkemahan di Songnisan sebenarnya hanya buka pada bulan Juli dan Agustus, namun Joonmyeon tetap bersikeras bahwa dia tahu tempat yang bagus untuk berkemah selain tempat yang disediakan. Yixing tidak tahu apakah itu diperbolehkan tapi melihat Joonmyeon yang begitu keras merencanakan perjalanan ini Yixing memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Baiklah, kita akan menuju puncak Mujangdae," ucap Joonmyeon bersemangat.

Keduanya melangkah dengan guguran daun yang menjadi latarnya. Petualang mereka akan segera di mulai.

ϾЯRϿ

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Jengjengjengjeng… chapter besok kita akan melihat kelakuan dua bocah itu saat mendaki gunung XD semua informasi di ff ini bukanlah informasi yang akurat, kalau kalian mau berkunjung ke songnisan cari informasi lebih lanjut, ok!

Sampai jumpa minggu depan~

 **Thanks for your fav, follow, or review. Your review is my happiness ^^**


	3. PENGUMUMAN

Hi, ketemu lagi dengan Nimo Da.

Pertama saya mohon maaf karena menghilang satu tahun lebih tanpa jejak. Ada beberapa alasan; pertama karena laptop saya rusak TAT (and poor me don't have any money to fix it); dan kedua karena saya fokus untuk mengumpulkan uang di tengah kesibukan kuliah untuk membeli laptop baru atau setidaknya membetulkan laptop (but I'm failed :"()

Jadi, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saya membuka commision untuk membuat fiksi. Bisa genre apa saja **kecuali horror** , dengan harga 25/word. Untuk lebih jelasnya bisa langsung PM saya lewat akun ini, atau bisa add fb dengan username: Sveens.

Atau jika kalian ingin membantu saya membeli laptop baru, kalian bisa membantu menjadi patron saya di: https/www--com/NimoDa (ganti - dengan .)

Sekali lagi mohon maaf. Saya akan kembali produktif saat laptop tercinta ini berhasil dibetulkan. Dan jika ada yang mau menolong dengan komis ke saya, saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Dearly,

Nimo Da.

 ** _PS. saya akan melanjutkan ff The Beautiful Thing pada Agustus dan update setiap 3 minggu sekali. ff lain akan update menyusul. (karena bakal nulis di hp jadi akan agak lambat pengerjaannya.)_**


End file.
